My Brother's Avengence
by Pyroneth
Summary: This is to take place a year after Sephiroth is defeated, ok? This is a first so be kind? anyways, while reading just ask, what if Sephy wasn't the only one in the womb when hojo exparamented?
1. Familiar

My Brother's Avengenince  
Chapter 1: Familiar  
  
A blonde man looked around at the Gold Saucer for someone. He came to the Wonder Square and smiled greatly at the finding of a long, brown haired girl. She ran over to him yelling," CLOUD! I'm so glad I found you!" Cloud took her in his arms. "Tifa! You were the one who ran away."he said giving her a look.  
It had been a year since Cloud and his friends, Tifa, Barret, Cait, Cid, Red, Yuffie, and Vincent, had destroyed they're greatest foe, Sephiroth. Cloud thought of Aeris still, but so did everyone else. Her loss was great to them. After the victory they had, Yuffie went back to Wutai with the extra material that they had. Wutai was a tourist hot spot once more. Cid went to find Shera and they became happily married. Cait, Reeve, helped govern the new world Holy had created. Barret, Marlene, and Red went to cosmo canyon to live new lives together. Vincent left to somewere nobody knew. Maybe for an adventure all on his own. As for Cloud and Tifa, they lived together and to celebrate their engagement, had come to Gold Saucer.  
"Let's go play some games!" Tifa said pulling on Cloud's arm. "Alright, alright!" he said smiling still. When they came in they went back into the second section of the Wonder Square. "Let's play 3D battler." Cloud said pointing to the round object in the middle of the room. "OK!" Tifa said joyfully going to it. Cloud's eyes wondered as he was pulled to the 3D Battler. On the Snow Game he saw a young girl with silver pigtails to her shoulders. The long silver bangs bounced as she tried to dodge the many obstacles. Her black outfit stood out in the bright colorful environment around them. She had a long sleeve black shirt with a symbol on the chest and fishnet on the shoulders. Her skirt was just too short to reach her fingertips. And a spiked dog collar was just above her left knee. She finished the game with a very low score and sighed getting off the board. She turned and Cloud blushed slightly. Her posses emerald eyes caught him. Her expressionless face grinned a bit seeing him. "Come on Cloud! I think it's our turn!" Tifa said turning to look at him. Tifa became confused and asked,"Who is she? She looks familiar." Cloud shrugged. She was familiar! But, who was she?  
The girl came up to Cloud and stood in front of him. She had to look up for she was only 4' 5" while he stood at 5' 7". "Can you help me with this game?" she said quietly in a sly tone. Cloud looked over to Tifa. "Could I?" he asked. "I see no harm in it."Tifa said kind of unsure. Cloud looked down at the girl who was still short, even with her boots that came just below her knees. "I'll be glad to help." He said wanting to smile but, something stopped him. Something inside him told him to draw his Buster Sword and fight her. She had no visible weapon, and appeared to be to quite and shy to do anything evil. It was just that.She was so familiar and sort of creepy.  
She got on the board and Cloud stood on it with her. Tifa watched. Cloud put his arms around her waste. This annoyed Tifa, but it was the only way he could ride on it with the odd girl. She seemed to be the same age as Cloud. If not a year or two older. They started the game and they dodge most of the rocks, trees, and other things on the game. They got a high score and much GP. The girl thanked Cloud and Tifa for their help. She shared the GP with them and invited them to eat with her. They went to a restrant in North Corel, which now was a prosperous city thanks to Barret's help. As they ate Cloud and the girl talked and talked. Tifa did little talking but, what she did say, she made she it was something about how much in love her and Cloud were in and also the engagement.  
When they were done and received the check, the girl pulled out her portion of the payment and laid it out. "Well, I best be off." she said standing up. "Wait! You never told us your name." Tifa said. The girl turned and had another expressionless smile on her face," You never told me yours either," she said. Cloud smiled, "I am Cloud and this is my future wife, Tifa!" He said proudly. Tifa added," and you?" The girl replied, "Meet me at Bone Village with your amazing sword, Cloud. Please? By the way, my name is Sephena. See you there." She walked away. "My sword?" Cloud asked aloud to himself. Se.phe.na? Why is that familiar?" Tifa responded. 


	2. A Cross

My Brother's Avengence  
Chapter 2: A Cross  
  
Sephena walked out of a strange forest and came to a road that split into three paths. She took the farthest to the left. She came to an odd house shaped like a seashell. Inside she went up the steps and lay in the bed. She dug under the pillow finding a small round with ball. It was the white materia. She remembered diving into the water at center of town trying to receive it. She found a skeleton and knew instantly who it was. She had taken a bone and had craved a small heart out of it. "A present for someone special." she said quietly to herself, pulling it out from under pillow as well. She put them back and stood up from the bed and outside down the road farther too where the music box was that Cloud had found the key to. She continued on to the main room, were the center of the city was. She jumped along the rocks to the platform in the middle, were Sephiroth had taken care of that girl. There stood a cross and a small pot with a single wilting flower. Also a long sword stood up leaned against the cross. She took the flower to the edge of the platform and splashed water into it. The flower instantly perked up, drinking the holy water. Sephena shook her had from the shock of pain it gave her. Sure was hell getting that materia.  
  
The next day, Cloud held his sword as Tifa and he reached Bonevillage. "Why did we come again?" Tifa asked a bit annoyed. She was afraid that this 'Sephena' would take her Cloudy. She saw him blush and that sly smile on her face. Cloud put the sword on his back, "Well, we never said we wouldn't and I wanted to know how she knew I had a sword," he recalled the fact that he hasn't had it with him in a while. No need for it since Sephiroth died. "Well, you look the type." Tifa shrugged. "There she is," Cloud said pointing to the silver haired girl at the shop in the small town. He ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, he found himself in pain on the ground. Sephena turned and ran over to him. "Please don't scare me. I'm very sorry," she said, helping him up. She smiled in content in her mind. Tifa was still in shock. She went and hugged Cloud,"Are you all right?" she exclaimed, while squeezing and pushing Sephena away. Sephena gave her a looked and turned around and stated, "Let's go to my house." She walked toward The Sleeping Forest. Why isn't anyone stopping her? Is her house through there? Cloud asked himself. He went up next to her. "Don't we need the Lunar Harp?" he asked, knowing the only one was taken by Red IIIX. Sephena gave him a puzzled looked. It was only slight though. Never a full expression. "Lunar Harp? What is that?" she asked. Tifa realized the importance of it as well, "We need the Lunar Harp or we can't go through the Sleeping Forest. Didn't you know that?" "Don't even try m'am," said a man's voice. Tifa turned to look at him. "She goes through there every day. No need to worry. She's quite good with that sword," he said looking at Sephina's waist. Cloud looked as well, and found what he didn't notice a minute ago: A very long sword. "Is that yours?" Cloud asked in amazement. "Hmm? This thing?" Sephena asked pulling it out of its hilt. The thin, silver blade sparkled in the light. "Eh yeah. that. could you put it back?" Tifa said. It looked just like Sephirtoh's sword. She would never forget how the Masamune's blade cut through Aeris's body. The reminder of her blood sickened Tifa. Sephena shrugged and placed it back in the hilt, and started back into the forest, the two following, now unsure than ever.  
  
They came out to the split path. Sephena was in front, smiling contently as she rubbed the blood off her sword for the creatures inside. She loved that place. Cloud and Tifa followed behind not seeing her pleasure. Cloud lagged behind a bit. Tifa turned and looked at him. Seeing that he was slowing, she asked, "What's the matter, Cloud?" "Too many memories." he replied. Then a question came to his mind, "Sephena, how long have you lived here? As far to my knowledge, it's been abandoned for a long time." Sephena put the sword away on her side and said, "I've been living here as long as I can remember." She took a left and the others followed. "But, about a year ago, some friends and we came here. It was abandoned," Tifa said. "Well, I did go north for some training last year. Maybe you came while I was gone?" Sephena implied. Cloud listened as he saw a flower growing along the path. He bent down and plucked it. "Can we visit a part of this town while were here?" he asked. "That's right, could we wonder?" Tifa added to his question. "Sure, be my guest," Sephena said. She knew were they wanted to go. Cloud turned and went down the middle path. Tifa followed him, holding his arm, and Sephena walked behind them.  
  
As they went down the spinning stairs, Sephena tugged on Cloud's free arm. "Could I give you something for our friendship?" she asked him, hopeful. Tifa held Cloud's arm tighter. "Sure, I guess," Cloud said to Sephena. "Ah, here then. I made it myself, "She pasted them down the steps and quickly walked to the island stones in the water. At the middle, she got something and went back to Cloud. She held out her closed hand and he put out an open one. Sephena dropped a heart shaped stone into his hand. Tifa stared at it in jealousy. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Cloud brought it to his face and felt it with the other hand. "Th..This is bone." Cloud said a little horrified. "Yes, I found it and here, in the middle of the city," Sephena said proudly. "It's not even very old," Cloud continued. "Was there something here you wanted to do?" Sephena asked. "Yes, Aeris." Cloud said taking the flower out and sat at the water's edge. The flower floated in the water. Cloud stared at it. Tifa sat next to him and ran her fingers in the water. Something about it made her feel good. "Touch the water, Cloud. It feels great," she said. He ran his fingers in it obeying her. He gave a gesture for Sephena to play in the water as well. Sephena sat on the other side of him, and shook her head, "I touch it everyday. No need to do it again," she said staring at the floating flower. "Please?" Cloud begged. Sephena reluctantly placed her hand in the water. The flower immediately sunk and Sephena pulled her hand back in pain. Surprised, Cloud grabbed Sephena before she stood up. He pulled her into his lap. "Are you all right?" he said, blushing slightly and looking at her hand. Tifa stood up and slapped Cloud hard on the back of his head. Cloud let go of Sephena who quickly stood and got far from him. He held the back of his head and showed great pain on his face. "WHY THE.?" Cloud yelled still holding his head. Tifa hugged him. "I'M SO SORRY, CLOUD! It was just a reflex." she said into his chest. Cloud smiled and put his arms around her, than told her, "Little over protective, aren't we?" Tifa smiled, drying the tears from her apology. Cloud lifted her chin and kissed her with much passion. Sephena was no were to be seen.  
  
Cloud felt an eerie chill in the air. He broke the kiss and looked around. "What's the matter, Cloud?" Tifa asked him wondering why he broke the kiss. Never had he done that before. Cloud griped his sword tight, "Sephiroth.." 


End file.
